Just Do it Already
by Foreverever
Summary: All Mitchell wants to do is watch a film. If only Daniel and Vala would let him. D/V


Title: Just Do It Already

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 & its characters all belong to MGM, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has been made.

Summary: All Mitchell wants to do is watch a film. If only Daniel and Vala would let him. D/V

A/N- Many thanks to cilepe for the beta-reading this.

* * *

><p>"Would you quit it?"<p>

Irritated, Cameron tried to ignore Daniel's voice from across the room.

"Me? You're the one that keeps fidgeting." He heard Vala bicker back.

"I'm not fidgeting," the archaeologist complained. "I have to move as your feet keep touching me."

"I'm trying to get comfortable. You're taking up too much of this couch."

There was a pause and Cameron resisted the urge to look over at them. He really, really wanted to watch the movie that was currently playing on his 42 inch plasma. He'd been looking forward to this for 2 weeks. He'd seen the trailers, read the reviews, and now he just wanted to be able to enjoy it.

Another moment passed, giving Cam hope that they'd finally settled down. He smiled.

"Well, that's real mature."

His smile disappeared to be replaced by a scowl.

"Vala."

"Daniel."

Cameron bit his lip and shook his head in frustration, just wishing they'd quit it.

"Please get your feet off me."

"Nope, they're quite comfortable, thank you."

"I'm not going to touch them."

"Your crotch already is."

"Sam," he heard Daniel's raised voice, "wanna swap seats with me?"

Cam looked over at Sam in her single seater arm chair.

"Nope," came her simple reply; she didn't even take her eyes off the tv screen. How did she do that? How could she be concentrating on this film? Surely she was as annoyed at their constant bickering as he was?

"Haa, you're stuck with me," he heard Vala gloat.

Mitchell was sharing a couch with Teal'c and was tempted to swap with Daniel just to shut them up but he really didn't want to sit next to Vala. He just wanted to be able to watch this film – was that too much to ask? Some team night this was turning out to be.

He was allowed to appreciate just a few more moments of silence before he heard it start up yet again.

"Stop it," Daniel grumbled.

"Make me," she retorted.

Mitchell, bit his tongue, trying his damnedest to focus on the characters on the screen. The blood vessel on the side of his head was starting to throb.

"Oh, why don't you just bite me?"

"Oooh, is that an invitation, darling?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Would the two of you just do it already? Seriously, just have sex, get it out of your systems so we can watch one damn film in peace."

Stunned silence. Crap.

"Cam!" "Colonel Mitchell!"

All four eyes were on him. All shocked, disbelieving, and all definitely disapproving. Double crap.

"Who I do or don't sleep with is not decided by you, Cameron. And I am certainly not sleeping with *him* just to make you happy, nor to satisfy your viewing habits."

Vala stood up and stormed out into the kitchen.

"Nice one," Daniel commented, getting up to follow her out of the room.

With them gone Cameron turned to Sam and Teal'c, hoping for some team support.

"What? It just came out," he defended before either spoke. "I couldn't help it. Their…their sexual tension was driving me nutso and all I wanted to do was watch this damn film. Don't deny that it was annoying you guys."

"Rather you than me," Sam offered. "You're a brave man and don't think they're going to thank you for your, uh, 'advice'."

Cam grimaced in acknowledgement.

"Their relationship is a complex one," Teal'c chipped in. "It is a delicate balance and stating it so obviously may have an adverse effect."

The Colonel groaned, running a hand roughly over his face. "I'm in deep doo-doo, ain't I?"

He peeled open an eyelid to see Teal'c's raised eyebrow and Sam's apologetic shrug.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, standing up. "I'll go apologise and make nice. Hopefully she won't kick me in the family jewels." He muttered the last bit under his breath as he squared his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen, prepared to take his fate like a man.

~~in the kitchen~~

Daniel walked into the kitchen in search of his alien. He leant casually in the door frame watching her taking out her frustrations on an innocent bag of popcorn.

"Hey." He offered a smile as she spun round. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "Just deciding the best way to dismember Cameron."

Daniel chuckled, relieved as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm very glad it's him on your hit-list and not me."

She smiled back, pulling away slightly.

"Do that thing you did last night again tonight and you'll never be on that list, darling."

"Deal," he laughed pulling her in for a kiss. "And technically I'd actually be following an order of Mitchell's."

"The mind boggles," she chuckled leaning up for another kiss. Then another. "So, do you think it's time to finally tell them?"

Daniel shrugged, intent on capturing her lips again, teasing her before deepening the kiss. He heard her groan and replied with one of his own as her tongue battled his. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. He felt her hands at the back of his head, holding him in place.

"H-oly buckets!"

Caught red-handed, Daniel didn't turn around nor did he release Vala from his embrace. Instead, he smiled and stage-whispered, wiggling his eyebrows, "I think they may already know."

"Oh, well," Vala shrugged, wiggling her own eyebrows before claiming his mouth once again.


End file.
